


My Little Human

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Collars, Extremely Dubious Consent, Giant!Jared, Human Slave Misha, M/M, Panties, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt from Kris (crankywhenprovoked): Jared, misha, big size difference(but still both older), riding, panties and dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



Jared watches with an amused look on his face as the little human comes towards his throne. The man is so small compared to Jared, but then again most humans are, but there is something appealing about him. He licks his lips as the man looks up at him with terrified eyes the color of sapphires. The human is wearing nothing but a scrap of fabric over his crotch, the lace and silk of his panties showing Jared everything, and a simple slave collar.

The giant stands, reaching out with one large hand, cupping the human’s face, “Tell me your name, pretty human.”

“Misha, my name is Misha,” he breathes out, voice trembling a bit with fear. 

Jared says the name, licking his lips as he looks down at his entertainment. He nods over at his guards, silently telling them to leave them. He towers over Misha, who isn’t small by human standards, but who is so tiny compared to him. Jared reaches out, picking the human up easily, carrying him over to his bed. “Little human, you’re lucky. My hunger is sated so I will not be eating you. But there are things you can give me.”

Misha gives him a panicked look, he had been expecting to die this night, but this... what the giant was insinuating, part of him would rather die. He watches with fear as Jared undresses, stripping off his leather kilt and sandals. The man is huge, almost 4 feet taller than Misha and his cock is proportional to the rest of him. Misha trembles as his panties are ripped from his body, tears beginning to fall down his face.

Jared shoves Misha onto the bed face first, reaching to his nightstand to grab the bottle of oil sitting on top of it. He grins at the panicked little breaths his human is making, relishing the power he has over him. Jared pours some of the slick liquid over his fingers before moving his hand to the human’s ass. He can tell Misha is a virgin, and the thought of ruining him for anyone else makes him almost purr with satisfaction.

Misha tenses when he feels the giant’s fingers brushing at his hole. He wants to fight this, wants to escape his captor, but finds himself moaning at the sensation. He cries with shame as his body betrays him, thrusting back against Jared’s fingers, almost begging the giant to enter his body with them. He lets out a scream when the slick digits finally breach his opening, not one, oh no, but two at the same time.

Jared isn’t gentle. He quickly stretches the human open, fingers brushing against the man’s prostate again and again. When he knows the human is ready enough Jared pulls out his fingers, moving to sit back against the headboard. He grins, “Come here, Misha. I want you to ride me.”

Misha shudders, but knows if he fights this it will be even worse than if he goes willingly. He moves until he is straddling the giant’s hips, lowering himself onto the man’s massive cock. He screams in agony as it enters him, and before he can let himself get used to the feeling of it inside of him Jared is pulling him down the rest of the way onto himself. Misha closes his eyes, it hurts so bad, but at the same time he still is hard, leaking actually, as if his body wants this.

“Fuck, so perfect little human. I may have to keep you around for a while,” Jared moans when he is fully inside the man. He kisses him hard, thrusting his tongue into Misha’s mouth, swallowing the screams and moans the little slave is making. 

Misha begins to rise and lower himself on Jared’s cock, whimpering in pain and moaning in pleasure. Jared is huge and it feels like he is being ripped in two. 

“Fucking slut. Knew you’d feel good on my cock. Knew you’d love this,” Jared hisses, thrusting up to meet Misha’s movements. “Gonna keep you impaled on my cock, fuck you until you can’t walk. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, whore?”

Misha tries to shake his head no, but a moan escapes his throat. He’s mortified that he’s enjoying this, hating himself more than the giant. Jared’s actions are understandable, he is a monster after all, but Misha... Misha shouldn’t like this. He’s a freak for liking this. He closes his eyes, whispering, “Yes. Don’t want to, but I do.”

“Gods, you are perfect. Gonna fill you all up with my seed until it is pouring out of your body. Such a good little bitch, needy little human.”

Misha whimpers again, eyes widening as on his next downward motion he come hard, covering the giant’s chest with his come. “Fuck,” Misha whispers, shame and arousal warring in his head.

Jared grabs him, flipping them so he is over the human’s prone body. He thrusts in harder, hands gripping the man’s hips tightly. Cursing in both the human’s language and his own Jared comes, his spend flooding his little slave’s body. As he pulls out he watches his seed obscenely spill from the human’s gaping hole. He grins, pulling the human against his chest, rolling them so that Misha is resting on top of him. “Sleep now, little human. We’ll do this again later.”

Misha whimpers as his body tries to get hard once more. If this is his lot in life then he should at least accept it and enjoy it. “Yes, My Lord.”


End file.
